Together Again
by Little1
Summary: Gene and Melfina got together and adopted Jim. But that was six years ago, everything's changed sense Melfina and Jim's death...or so what Gene thinks is their death. DUN DUN DUN!


Chapter 1 - But I Thought...  
  
Disclaimer: *Sings* I don't own Gene! I don't own Jim or Melfiiiiina! Boom Cha-cha-locka-locka! Boom Cha-cha-locka-locka! For Outlar Star is not......Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine! TADA! *Bows* Thank you, thank you!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jim: *Spins through the field of flowers laughing*  
  
*Gene and Melfina walk together smiling softly at each other and Jim*  
  
Gene: *Walks up behind Jim lifting him up on his shoulders*  
  
Jim: *Laughs*   
  
Gene: *Grabs Jim and spins him around*  
  
Jim: *Laughing happily*  
  
*The wind blows, making Melfina's hair, the grass and their clothing sway*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
*6 years later*  
  
Gene: *Wakes up from the dream (flashback)* Just a rememberence...  
  
Gene: *Gets out of bed and slams his fist into his dresser* Why...why did they have to go...  
  
Gene: *Falls to his knees* Melfina...Jim...You'll pay for this Matonisa!!!!!! *Screams*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Gene: *walks into the Space Force looking exausted and dressed in a blue tuxedo ready for work*  
  
Tohmas: Hey Gene! Good morning! Feeling ok?   
  
Gene: Yeah Tohmas, I'm fine. *Sits down at his desk and puls out a picture wallet unfolding all the pictures*  
  
*A picture with him and Melfina kissing in front of the moon on the balcony that Jim sneakly took*  
  
Gene: *Smiles warmly to himself*  
  
*A picture of Gene nuzzling Jim while Jim is laughing and wearing Gene's jacket tooken by Melfina*  
  
*Another picture tooken by Melfina of Jim and Gene fixing Jim's little space car. They are covered in oil and are thilthy dirty, but laughing and tickling each other*  
  
*A picture of Gene holding a sleeping Jim on the bus, also tooken by Melfina*  
  
Gene: *Eyes sadden as he is lost in thought*  
  
Tohmas: Hey Gene, *Is machanicing a space car nearby* Gene?  
  
Gene: Huh? *Looks over to him*  
  
Tohmas: Sheesh, what's with you lately?  
  
Gene: Nothing. Just thinking about the past...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
*A 16 year old Jim is being chased by the Galetical Force Society*  
  
Raimen: Get him! *Runs after Jim with a big gun*  
  
*Raimen's men follow, shooting crazely*  
  
Jim: *Runs to an apple sale, jumping on the bouncy blankets that shelter the fruit. Jumps high landing on a building, running fast jumping across short-length buildings. Ends up on the roof of the Space Port*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
*An anouncer comes on at the Space Port*  
  
Annoucer: There seems to be somebody on the roof! I repeat, there seems to be somebody on the roof! All battle stations ready and prepear the arm force securitaries just incase!   
  
Tohmas: Gene! *Looks over to him*  
  
Gene: Yeah, I heard! *Grinches teeth* (No one would be on the roof in just any ordinary sercumstancis...)  
  
Tohmas: Gene where are you going!  
  
Gene: To check things out! If anyone asks, I'm...at the vending machines or somethin'! *Runs off to the elevator*  
  
Gene: *Steps in and hits 6th floor*  
  
Gene: *Finally reaches the top and runs out to the roof looking around*  
  
*Jim stands at the edge of the building looking down sadly*  
  
Gene: Ah! Kid, get down from there!  
  
*Two of Raimen's men come up to the 6th floor and start shooting*  
  
Gene: Hey! *Growls*  
  
Jim: *Jumps off the building*  
  
Gene: Ah!!! *Jumps after him*  
  
Gene: Are you crazy!? *Grabs a hold of him and they almost hit the ground when a space car flies by and they land on top of it*   
  
*The space car flies off into the sky*  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Gene: *Wakes up hours later to find himself in a bed with Jim next to him, still knocked out*  
  
Gene: *Looks over to Jim confused*   
  
Melfina: *Walks in* It's about time you've woken up... *Smiles gently*  
  
Gene: Who are you?...Where am I? Is the kid ok?  
  
Melfina: Aw, surely you haven't forgotten me 'that' quickly...  
  
Gene: Forgotten you. *Looks at her hard* Melf!...No, no it couldn't be. *Looks away*  
  
Melfina: *Smiles* Oh yes it could.  
  
Gene: *Eyes widen* What. *Looks back towards her* What do you mean...  
  
Melfina: It's me Gene... *Walks over and sits next to him, placing her hand on his*  
  
Gene: Melfina...Melfina! But how! N...no! This is all a dream! *Grabs his head*  
  
Melfina: It's not a dream. Five years ago you thought we had died, and we managed to survive...that's all. *Smiles and puts a hand on his back*  
  
Gene: We?... *Looks to her*  
  
Melfina: Yes, Jim.  
  
Gene: Jim! He's alive as well! *Stands up*   
  
Melfina: Yes, he's right next to you. *Tiny sweatdrop*  
  
Gene: Ah! *Looks over at the long haired knocked out boy* Jim!  
  
Gene: OH Melfina...this is like a dream come true... *Gets tears in his eyes*  
  
Melfina: *Lets Gene sob with joy on her shoulder for a while*  
  
  
******  
  
  
Jim: *Wakes up a few hours later in a dark, empty room*  
  
Gene: *Walks in and sits on the bed* My have you grown. *Smiles gently down to him*  
  
Jim: What are you talking about... *Eyes half open with sleepiness*  
  
Gene: It's me... *Whispers*  
  
Jim: Who's you...  
  
Melfina: *Walks in* Gene. It's Gene Jim. *Smiles*  
  
Jim: G...Gene? *Eyes widen* Gene! *Sits up fastly, wincing*  
  
Melfina: *Runs over to the bedside* Jim! Be careful! Your wound still hasn't recovered...  
  
Gene: Wound? What wound?  
  
Melfina: Jim was shot in the stomach...he'll be alright. We have many medication on this ship.  
  
Gene: Shot!? Ship!? We're on a ship?!  
  
Melfina: Well yes, not just any ship Gene.  
  
Gene: *Looks confused*  
  
Jim: We're on the Outlaw Star*  
  
Gene: *Eyes widen*   
  
Melfina: Stay in bed for a while Jim. *Lays him back down*  
  
Jim: *Winces, holding his side with one hand and clentching the bed sheet covers with the other*  
  
Gene: *Clentches his teeth*  
  
Melfina: *Puts a hand on Gene's shoulder* Don't worry, like I said, he'll be fine. *Smiles softly*  
  
Gene: *Puts a hand on Jim's side*  
  
Jim: *Puts a hand over Gene's*  
  
Gene: *Looks at Jim's small, bony hand* Wha... *Looks concerned*  
  
Melfina: Let's go fix something to eat Gene, Jim needs his rest...  
  
*Melfina kisses Jim's forehead and walks out with Gene, shutting the door gently*  
  
Gene: I'm surprised you even have food!  
  
Melfina: You noticed. I have too.  
  
Gene: All I noticed was that the boy was only thin skin and bones!  
  
Melfina: He hasn't been eating much these years... *Looks away sadly*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(( Hehe, I'm almost done with the first chater! I've heard many likings about this fic! I like it too, the hole idea is just awesome to me. I hope you enjoy it too, sorry if it gets a little too yaoi with Jim and Gene. o.o' I didn't do it!!! Mommy!!! *Runs off* )) 


End file.
